Genetic disorders caused by absence of or a defect in a desirable gene (loss of function) or expression of an undesirable or defective gene (gain of function) lead to a variety of diseases. At present, adeno-associated virus (AAV) vectors are recognized as the gene transfer vectors of choice for therapeutic applications since they have the best safety and efficacy profile for the delivery of genes in vivo. Of the AAV serotypes isolated so far, AAV2, AAV5, AAV6 and AAV8 have been used to target the liver of humans affected by severe hemophilia B. In the case of AAV8, long-term expression of the therapeutic transgene was documented. Recent data from humans showed that targeting the liver with an AAV vector can achieve long-term expression of the FIX transgene at therapeutic levels. Additionally, several Phase 1 and Phase 2 clinical trials using various AAV serotypes have been reported for the treatment of alpha-1 antitrypsin deficiency (M. L. Brantly, J. D. Chulay, L. Wang, C. Mueller, M. Humphries, L. T. Spencer, F. Rouhani, T. J. Conlon, R. Calcedo, M. R. Betts, C. Spencer, B. J. Byrne, J. M. Wilson, T. R. Flotte, Sustained transgene expression despite T lymphocyte responses in a clinical trial of rAAV1-AAT gene therapy. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America 106, 16363-16368 (2009); T. R. Flotte, B. C. Trapnell, M. Humphries, B. Carey, R. Calcedo, F. Rouhani, M. Campbell-Thompson, A. T. Yachnis, R. A. Sandhaus, N. G. McElvaney, C. Mueller, L. M. Messina, J. M. Wilson, M. Brantly, D. R. Knop, G. J. Ye, J. D. Chulay, Phase 2 clinical trial of a recombinant adeno-associated viral vector expressing alphal-antitrypsin: interim results. Human gene therapy 22, 1239-1247 (2011); C. Mueller, J. D. Chulay, B. C. Trapnell, M. Humphries, B. Carey, R. A. Sandhaus, N. G. McElvaney, L. Messina, Q. Tang, F. N. Rouhani, M. Campbell-Thompson, A. D. Fu, A. Yachnis, D. R. Knop, G. J. Ye, M. Brantly, R. Calcedo, S. Somanathan, L. P. Richman, R. H. Vonderheide, M. A. Hulme, T. M. Brusko, J. M. Wilson, T. R. Flotte, Human Treg responses allow sustained recombinant adeno-associated virus-mediated transgene expression. The Journal of clinical investigation 123, 5310-5318 (2013)). Additionally, numerous world-wide trials are underway, including for example, trial ES-0020 with AAV5 for acute intermittent porphyria (AIP) (Phase I); IE-0001 with AAV1 for hAAT (alpha-1 antitrypsin) (Phase II); NL-0037 with AAV5 for hemophilia B (Phase I); UK-0137 with AAV2 for hemophilia B (Phase I); US-0864 with AAV2 for hemophilia B (Phase I); US-1441 with AAV8 for hemophilia B (Phase I/II); US-1355 with AAV8 for hemophilia B (Phase I/II); US-1144 with AAV8 for hypercholesterolemia (Phase I); US-1398 with AAVrh10 for hemophilia B (Phase I/II); US-1446 with AAV2/AAV6 for hemophilia B (Phase I); and US-1520 with AAV8 for Late-Onset Ornithine Transcarbamylase (OTC) deficiency (Phase I/II). See, the World Wide Web at abedia.com/wiley/index.html.
Adeno-associated virus (AAV), a member of the Parvovirus family, is a small nonenveloped, icosahedral virus with single-stranded linear DNA genomes of 4.7 kilobases (kb). AAV is assigned to the genus, Dependovirus, because the virus was discovered as a contaminant in purified adenovirus stocks (D. M. Knipe, P. M. Howley, Field's Virology, Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, Philadelphia, ed. Sixth, 2013). In its wild-type state, AAV depends on a helper virus—typically adenovirus—to provide necessary protein factors for replication, as AAV is naturally replication-defective. The 4.7-kb genome of AAV is flanked by two inverted terminal repeats (ITRs) that fold into a hairpin shape important for replication. Being naturally replication-defective and capable of transducing nearly every cell type in the human body, AAV represents an ideal vector for therapeutic use in gene therapy or vaccine delivery. In its wild-type state, AAV's life cycle includes a latent phase during which AAV genomes, after infection, are site specifically integrated into host chromosomes and an infectious phase during which, following either adenovirus or herpes simplex virus infection, the integrated genomes are subsequently rescued, replicated, and packaged into infectious viruses. When vectorized, the viral Rep and Cap genes of AAV are removed and provided in trans during virus production, making the ITRs the only viral DNA that remains (A. Vasileva, R. Jessberger, Nature reviews. Microbiology, 3, 837-847 (2005)). Rep and Cap are then replaced with an array of possible transfer vector configurations to perform gene addition or gene targeting. These vectorized recombinant AAVs (rAAV) transduce both dividing and non-dividing cells, and show robust stable expression in quiescent tissues. The number of rAAV gene therapy clinical trials that have been completed or are ongoing to treat various inherited or acquired diseases is increasing dramatically as rAAV-based therapies increase in popularity. Similarly, in the clinical vaccine space, there have been numerous recent preclinical studies and one ongoing clinical trial using rAAV as a vector to deliver antibody expression cassettes in passive vaccine approaches for human/simian immunodeficiency virus (HIV/SIV), influenza virus, henipavirus, and human papilloma virus (HPV). (See, P. R. Johnson, B. C. Schnepp, J. Zhang, M. J. Connell, S. M. Greene, E. Yuste, R. C. Desrosiers, K. R. Clark, Nature medicine 15, 901-906 (2009); A. B. Balazs, J. Chen, C. M. Hong, D. S. Rao, L. Yang, D. Baltimore, Nature 481, 81-84 (2012); A. B. Balazs, Y. Ouyang, C. M. Hong, J. Chen, S. M. Nguyen, D. S. Rao, D. S. An, D. Baltimore, Nature medicine 20, 296-300 (2014); A. B. Balazs, J. D. Bloom, C. M. Hong, D. S. Rao, D. Baltimore, Nature biotechnology 31, 647-652 (2013); M. P. Limberis, V. S. Adam, G. Wong, J. Gren, D. Kobasa, T. M. Ross, G. P. Kobinger, A. Tretiakova, J. M., Science translational medicine 5, 187ra172 (2013); M. P. Limberis, T. Racine, D. Kobasa, Y. Li, G. F. Gao, G. Kobinger, J. M. Wilson, Vectored expression of the broadly neutralizing antibody FI6 in mouse airway provides partial protection against a new avian influenza A virus, H7N9. Clinical and vaccine immunology: CVI 20, 1836-1837 (2013); J. Lin, R. Calcedo, L. H. Vandenberghe, P. Bell, S. Somanathan, J. M. Wilson, Journal of virology 83, 12738-12750 (2009); I. Sipo, M. Knauf, H. Fechner, W. Poller, O. Planz, R. Kurth, S. Norley, Vaccine 29, 1690-1699 (2011); A. Ploquin, J. Szecsi, C. Mathieu, V. Guillaume, V. Barateau, K. C. Ong, K. T. Wong, F. L. Cosset, B. Horvat, A. Salvetti, The Journal of infectious diseases 207, 469-478 (2013); D. Kuck, T. Lau, B. Leuchs, A. Kern, M. Muller, L. Gissmann, J. A. Kleinschmidt, Journal of virology 80, 2621-2630 (2006); K. Nieto, A. Kern, B. Leuchs, L. Gissmann, M. Muller, J. A. Kleinschmidt, Antiviral therapy 14, 1125-1137 (2009); K. Nieto, C. Stahl-Hennig, B. Leuchs, M. Muller, L. Gissmann, J. A. Kleinschmidt, Human gene therapy 23, 733-741 (2012); and L. Zhou, T. Zhu, X. Ye, L. Yang, B. Wang, X. Liang, L. Lu, Y. P. Tsao, S. L. Chen, J. Li, X. Xiao, Human gene therapy 21, 109-119 (2010).) The properties of non-pathogenicity, broad host range of infectivity, including non-dividing cells, and potential site-specific chromosomal integration make AAV an attractive tool for gene transfer.
The first rAAV-based gene therapy to be approved in the Western world (Glybera® for lipoprotein lipase deficiency, approved for use in 2012 in the European Union) has stimulated the gene therapy community, investors and regulators to the real possibility of moving rAAV therapies into the clinic globally. Yet, despite the impressive abilities of rAAV to transduce a variety of tissue and cell types, human liver tissue has been historically a challenging tissue to transduce at high levels sufficient to provide sustained therapeutic levels of expression of delivered transgene products. This likely stems from the fact that preclinical modeling with rAAV to determine the best capsid serotypes for transducing target tissues is done in animal models—typically mice—which do not necessarily recapitulate the tissue and cell tropism each rAAV has in humans, nor the transduction capabilities at treatment, as well as the immunological barriers present in humans.
A variety of published US applications describe AAV vectors and virions, including U.S. Publication Nos. 2015/0176027, 2015/0023924, 2014/0348794, 2014/0242031, and 2012/0164106; all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
However, high levels of transduction are needed for gene therapy trials. If a variant AAV capsid polypeptide exhibited an enhanced neutralization profile and/or exhibited increased transduction or tropism in human liver tissue or hepatocyte cells (i.e., human hepatocyte cells), a lower dose and fewer injections would be needed to achieve therapeutic relevance. Similarly, for use as a vaccine delivery tool, high efficiency transduction and stability is needed to achieve robust secretion of antibodies encoded within the AAV to reach therapeutic levels of circulating antibodies in the blood.
There remains, therefore, a need in the art for variant AAV capsids which exhibit an enhanced neutralization profile, exhibit increased transduction or tropism in human liver tissue or hepatocyte cells (i.e., human hepatocyte cells), or variant AAV capsids that exhibit both. The present invention meets this need by providing variant AAV capsid polypeptides which demonstrate an enhanced neutralization profile, increased transduction or tropism in human liver tissue or hepatocyte cells (i.e., human hepatocyte cells), as well as variant AAV capsids that exhibit both properties. The present invention utilizes directed evolution by DNA gene shuffling to characterize and screen for such variant AAV capsid polypeptides which have an enhanced neutralization profile, increased transduction or tropism in human liver tissue or hepatocyte cells (i.e., human hepatocyte cells), as well as variant AAV capsids that exhibit both properties.